legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Mult-G-Verse
Legends of Ogaji: Rebirth '''Chapter 6: Into the Mult-G-Verse''' is the sixth chapter in the Rebirth saga. The main protagonists are Master G and his G Group, and the main antagonist is Silver. The Anti-Gs serve as the villainous faction of this chapter. Synopsis G encounters a mysterious man who wears a silver ninja gi, and finds out that he too is a master of creation. G is introduced to the Multiverse of Ogaji, and finds out he is not the only master of creation. Plot Summary G and his students were doing their usual training at the Desert Palace when they are suddenly attacked by a man in a silver Ninja gi. They fight him off and come to the conclusion that he is a Master of Creation. This introduces to G the concept of the Ogaji Multiverse, and that there are other timelines of Ogaji where alternate versions of G exist. Later that day they are visited by another version of G (who they nickname Jolly due to him being much more happy than Master G.) Jolly warns them that the G they previously encountered, who is called Silver, has made an army of other Gs to make himself king of Ogaji. He explains that on the earth he is from, he is the king, and assumes that he can take over since it is his birth right. Master G has the idea to combat his army of Anti-Gs with an army of their own, and they do so. With his army of Gs, they combat the Anti-Gs and eventually get rid of all of them by destroying the Time Temporal they came from. They assume Silver disappeared with the others, but he turns out to be alive. He returns and attacks, now realizing the only way to get what he wants is to do it himself. He attacks the Ogaji Royal Palace, and the Ninja try to stop him, but they are unable. Silver wrecks complete havoc on Ogaji City, and G realizes that he can't kill him, as their power is matched, and that if he dies then it would kill him too. G explains his plan to his students and Tom, and even though they don't want him to go, they realize that it's for the greater good of Ogaji. Before he leaves, G bestows the title of Ninja to all his students and they say goodbye. He meets Silver at a village and they fight, while G has the intention of dying. He swirls Silver's sword at himself and is stabbed in the chest. As G’s life force fades, Silver laments that he is damning Ogaji’s Balance, and he will be killing every other G in the multiverse, to which G replies, “Except for one” before dying. Silver fades away, and the destruction he caused does too. The chapter ends with G waking up in a white room wearing a blank silver gi, his appearance matching that of himself 35 years ago. His brother and sister appear next to him and hold out their hand for him to take; he does so, and they drift off into the Departed Realm. . . Episodes Characters G and Tom's Students * Genesis "G" Frost (Master of Creation, leader, deceased) * Tom Phan (Master of Destruction, co-leader) * Chad Killian (Master of Amber and Golden Light, Master of the Dragonbone Blade) * Nelly (Master of Energy) * Trevor (Master of Lightning) * Sid Roothus (Master of Nature) * Sheila Robins (Queen of the Desert, Master of Steel) * Jordan (Master of Gravity and Sound) G Group (All Masters of Creation) * Prime (Ogaji Earth-1) * Jolly (Earth-10) * Birr (Earth-15, Master of Energy) * Bucky (Earth-17, Master of Energy) * Qi (Earth-80) * Champion (Earth-88, Master of Speed) * Genesis (Earth-137) Other * Pullumi Zezla * Radin Zezla * Royal Palace Master at Arms * Security-X * Desert Palace Guards Antagonists Anti-Gs * Silver (Leader) * Bounty (Ogaji Earth-3) * Harmony (Earth-4) * Haunter (Earth-43) * Commander (Earth-55) * Crook (Earth-71) * Green (Earth-77) * Vision (Earth-75) * G-Hulk (Earth-346) Notes * The title of this chapter was named after the Spider-Man movie: Into the Spider-Verse * This chapter closed the story-arc of G after having appeared in almost every chapter since ''The Light Knight''. * Each Anti-G and G-Group member's name have to do with their personality ** Prime is the Prime G ** Jolly is more happy than the others ** Birr is the master of speed ** Bucky has one arm (which is a reference to Bucky Barnes from the MCU) ** Qi uses Chi from Chima ** Champion unlocked two other Elemental powers ** Genesis is average so they used his average name ** Bounty is a bounty hunter ** Harmony is one with sound and music ** Haunter is ghost-like ** Commander is an actual commander of the Ogaji Space League ** Crook is... a crook ** Green has green power ** Vision is blind ** G-Hulk is a hulking character... referencing the Hulk from Marvel Comics Category:Chapters Category:G Frost Category:2018 Category:Into the Mult-G-Verse Category:Rebirth